


This is my Kingdom Come.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, yolo right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin proposes to Michael. -A prompt I got on Tumblr-</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Kingdom Come.

**PROMPT: uhh hello!!! id like to request gavin proposing to michael, but he forgets where he put the ring box after hes on his knees. so he uses something else as a substitute until he finds it. ok bye!!!! *flies away***

_Word Count: 540_

**MAVIN**

**—**

**  
** When Gavin proposed to Michael it wasn’t anything fancy or “over the top” as you might say. However it wasn’t crap either. It was after a podcast and somehow Gus, Burnie and Gavin managed to get all the crew of Roosterteeth together for a dinner. The restaurant had pushed 4 tables together –creating barley just enough seats for all of them but they managed.

Barbra was sitting next to Gavin and was complaining about how someone filled her purse with RingPops. Ray and Geoff were arguing about something or another but after a while Gavin’s ears began to fill with cotton. Him and Michael had been dating for 2 years now, but what if the red head still said no? What if Gavin fucked his little speech up? What if…Gavin stopped himself when he saw Gus’ and Burnie’s little smiles of encouragement –they both knew what he was planning tonight. Gavin took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Michael loves him, and he loves Michael.

Gavin shot Burnie a small nod a smile- so Burnie hit his glass with a knife, gathering everyone’s attention. Gavin took another deep breath in.

“I do believe Mr. Free has something to say….Gavin?” Gavin bit his lip and took Michael’s hand, and the tow of them stood up. Gavin dropped to one knee and smiled when he heard everyone’s small ‘ohmygod’ at the realization of what was happening.

“Oh Christ, I’m so bloody nervous. Let’s hope I don’t maff this up to badly eh?” Gavin was a small chuckle and looked up at his boyfriend of two years –two wonderful years and felt everything fade away, he could do this. He could do this, he was Gavin Free. Vav the superhero who backed down at nothing!

“Michael Jones, you are the most insufferable person alive. Your laugh is obnoxious and loud, you do my stupid fucking bets, you scream and yell at the littlest of things, and you always seem to find a way to make fun of me.” Gavin smiled and took another deep breath, “Michael Jones, you are the most perfect person alive. Your laugh is contagious and loud, you always take my bets because you never back down from anything, you scream at the littlest of things and for some reason that’s endearing. Sometimes I get moments away from throwing you out a window, but then I realize my life would be empty without you. Michael you make me want to get up in the mornings and you make my life so much brighter you can’t believe it. I love you with everything I’ve got.” Gavin took his free hand and patted his pocket, and tipped his head back and laughed. “I just hope you still love me, I forgot the ring in my other pants pocket.”

A round of laughter went through the table and then Gavin was smiling again.

                “Barbra give me one of those candies!” And once Gavin had unwrapped and got back to holding Michael’s hand he took one more deep breath.

“Michael Jones, will you marry me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I will you moron.” Michael’s got tears in his eyes as he hugs Gavin and lets the overly huge candy sit on his finger. 


End file.
